Time is a funny thing
by Van-Stolin
Summary: What happens when Axl from Guilty Gear accidently gets sent into the Sengoku Jidai, that isn't the half of it though, what if Inuyasha and Kagome get sucked into the future and meet the Guilty Gear crew? An all out brawl thats what and maybe a few laughs


Guilty Gear, meet Inuyasha

Ok, I have a new story going, this one I hope to finish since I haven't started to run out of ideas for it yet and I hope that this one gets some good reviews. For those that don't know, Guilty Gear is a fighting game for Playstation, it has some sequels to it, the most recent being Guilty Gear Isuka, though the one that has the most up to date on story wise is Guilty Gear X2, this takes place during X2 and will continue after it as well, for the parts with Inuyasha it takes place after chapter 392 in which Kagome made Inuyasha a nice dinner in her time, but that didn't turn out so well. Inuyasha also has a new power up for Tessiaga so if you haven't seen the latest chapters of the manga, which still continue on after the anime, you might want to look around for the chapters on the internet. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story.

It was a normal day in the Sengoku Jidai, birds were chirping, farmers were harvesting rice in the fields and everything was fine, that is until an angry teenager decided that she had had enough and did the one thing that she did in these kinds of situations. "Oswari!" Out of the hut came a young girl, perhaps 16, she wore a sailor fuku indicating that she went to a school, her long black hair billowed in the breeze, she turned her blue eyes back towards the door just as a boy wearing a red kimono came out, he didn't look to happy, his amber eyes flashing with rage and his dog ears, that poked through his silver hair, twitched in aggravation. "Bitch, what did you do that for?" he asked, though he really shouldn't have, he knew that she would just get more angry with him, calling him a jerk for not listening or even caring about what she had to say, he knew exactly what it was for, though he would never admit that he was wrong, it just wasn't him, being wrong meant being weak or at least that is what he had ingrained into his brain.

The girl glared at him, she didn't have the words to describe what she was feeling, one part of her wanted to rip the boy in front of her to shreds, the other wanted to cry into his chest, she did love him, but he could be such a jerk sometimes that it wasn't even funny. "You know damn well what that was for Inuyasha, I don't want to hear anything else out of you, I am going to go blow off some steam and come back later, if you want to apologize then, you can." She turned and stormed off in the direction of the Goshinbuko, it was the one place where she could feel calm even with all her troubles she felt as if she could just forget them all when she was in its presence.

Inuyasha watched her leave, he was surprised that he didn't get sat again, but he wasn't complaining. 'Kagome, must have something heavy on her mind, she isn't leaving, she did promise that she would spend half of her summer vacation here, but she could just up and leave any time she felt like it, not that she would get far though. Sometimes I wonder if she realizes the intensity of the situation, if we don't find Naraku then he just might end up ruling everything, keh, it won't happen, I will make sure of that, but she could be more focused on this instead of her 'school' what ever that is.' Thought Inuyasha as he turned his head to look at the clouds. 'Sure I don't need her here to find Naraku, but she is the only one that can purify the jewel and even if we kill Naraku then it wouldn't do any good to not be able to pick the darn thing up because of all the jaki that it had absorbed from Naraku, plus I like having her around, she is the only one that has ever really accepted me for who I am, well heck everyone we met has too, they are the only friends that I have.' Inuyasha sighed and sat on the ground, he wasn't feeling up to doing much, there hadn't really been much to do ever since Mouryoumaru had snuck off and Inuyasha had gotten his newest power up for Tessaiga. Though once Inuyasha got his hands on Mouryoumaru he would show him a thing or two and then they wouldn't have to worry about Naraku since he would be dead. Though they couldn't do anything at the moment, after Inuyasha had gotten the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga they had gone back to Keade's village to rest for a bit and then they were going to move on to try and find Mouryoumaru, but when Kagome had wanted to go home and cook, he didn't really object, he needed to rest after the battle with Toushuu, but he just managed to mess everything up, then he and Kagome came back here, she was still mad and after a simple question it escalated into an argument. "Uh, I better apologize to her, I didn't mean for it to happen." Said Inuyasha as he looked off in the direction that Kagome had gone.

"Well that certainly is a surprise, I never thought that I would hear that from you Inuyasha." Said a mysterious voice from behind him. Inuyasha recognized it immediately; he slowly turned around and asked in an irritated manner.

"Buso, how long have you been standing there?" The monk in question knew that Inuyasha meant no offence in his statement; he never was once for polite references, mostly because he hadn't been raised like that, if only he still had his mother then his life would have turned out much different.

"Since Kagome-sama had left." He answered truthfully, after all what had he to hide, he was actually surprised that Inuyasha hadn't smelled or heard him come out of Keade's hut, he must have been really distracted. "Why don't you go and get her, we should start up again soon, we shouldn't let Mouryoumaru gain to much ground on us, since we spent so much time on our little 'side-quest' with Datsuki."

Inuyasha knew that Miroku was right, though in order for that to happen he would have to apologize, not like he wasn't going to before, but he just didn't want the others to know about it, he shouldn't have said the last part out loud. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." And he was off, he knew that he would have to actually do this, apologizing wasn't something Inuyasha was good at, he never had to before, sure he did apologize once, but that was for breaking her 'ringing thing' and not even for what she had been mad at him with before hand, he doubted that this would go well.

Before he knew it, he was standing in the clearing of the Goshinbuko, the tree he was pinned to for fifty years stood in front of him, he hated and loved this tree at the same time, since it was where a relationship ended and a new one began. Kagome stood in front of him, closer to the tree, running her hands over the bark where he had been, it hadn't grown over and from what he had seen in Kagome's time it still hadn't, he didn't know why though. Kagome stopped and turned around to face him. "Inuyasha, you remember right? This is the spot where we first met." She didn't need to remind him, he was always drawn to this place, if he ever needed to think about his problems he would always sit in its branches, the tree seemed to sooth him.

"Yeah, I remember, you were much more of a coward back then you are now." He poked fun at her.

She scoffed at him. "I remember being braver then that, I was the one that decided to lead Mukadejourou away from the village."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah, I remember that story, weren't you crying for someone to save you."

Kagome glared at him and started to turn red with anger. Inuyasha knew after that that he was dead; he couldn't believe he let things like that out of his mouth, but to his surprise she calmed down. "Inuyasha, you're right, I wasn't very brave, I tried to act like I was always in control, but in truth back then I was scared that I was going to die, or you were, in fact I still get scared, but I know that you will always come back, because you promised you would stay by my side."

The words rang in Inuyasha's heart, any time that Kagome said things like that he started to stutter and when he couldn't express himself he always did the stupidest things, like call her an idiot, but now was not the time for that, right now he had to do what he came here to do. "Kagome, I needed to tell you that." He seemed to have piped her interest because she hopped off the tree roots and moved in front of him. He just needed to get it out, make it sincere, because he was. "I am sorry for what happened, about your dinner and my comment."

Kagome didn't know what to think, in fact she thought that maybe she wasn't awake and thinking at all. 'This can't be real, did Inuyasha just… Apologize?' She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, it hurt, there was no mistaking it, this was real, but she knew that this was something that Inuyasha just wouldn't do, there had to be something else in it. "Alright, who are you and what have done with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just looked at her like she had just lost grip of all reality. "Nani? Kagome, why wouldn't I be me, ok so I don't apologize for stupid things that I do, but there were more important things at the time and I never really considered you feelings, well now I do, ok. Sheesh you don't have to go into hysterics about it!" That did it, Kagome was actually feeling better and then he just had to go and say something like that, she knew her anger had just reached the boiling point and the only thing that could be done about that was.

"OSUWARI!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground once again saying hello to his old friend dirt, though he would say that he wasn't pleased about it, you could barely make out the muffled 'bitch' that escaped Inuyasha's lips. "Hopefully one day you will learn, Inuyasha." Said Kagome almost treating him like a dog; well you know what I mean.

After Inuyasha had finally pulled himself off of the ground he looked around, something wasn't right. "Kagome, do you feel that?" Inuyasha didn't know how to describe it, it was like something was making all the hair on his body prickle, his senses were going haywire, something tickled his nose, his ears perked at nothing, his sight distorted and became clear again.

"Yeah, I feel it, but what could be causing it?" She asked, not really thinking that she would get an answer. She started to move, but then found that she couldn't, or rather she was, but not in the direction that she wanted, something was pulling her backwards, glancing over her shoulder she saw a blue portal of some kind, shimmering. It wasn't round, it was more like a rip in the very air, and she didn't like it at all and tried with all her might to fight against it.

Inuyasha reacted the second that he noticed that Kagome was moving backwards, he finally noticed that something was pulling the both of them in, but there was no wind, nothing else was being touched, just them. He grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and held onto a nearby tree, but that didn't help, he claws slashed right through and with nothing else to hang onto, both of them were quickly pulled in. Soon after the rip closed and everything was as it had been.

-A little while ago in the Guilty Gear universe-

A man wearing a brown muscle shirt and khaki pants, he was a strange one to most people on the street, he wore some strange headgear, it covered up all of his forehead, his brown hair, in a ponytail, stuck out from the back. In his left gloved hand he carried what looked like a sword, though it didn't seem to have a sharp edge on it at all. He walked aimlessly down the street; he didn't really know where he was going so he just wandered. Then he heard something, someone was calling out to him. He turned to confront the noise, it turned out it was a man of about his height, though a little shorter, he wore red, blue and white, his jeans vest covering his red, white stripped shirt, he almost looked like he was wearing the British flag, ironic considering that he was from England, his jean pants soaked from the rain water that splashed as he ran, he seemed to want to talk to him about something.

"Oh! Hey, man. It's been a while." Said the flagman, taking what looked like a steel rod from inside his vest.

"I don't need anything from you." Said the wanderer as he started to turn around to start walking the way he had been going.

"You sure that's all you've got to say to me?" The man pestered, he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Huh?" was all that he could think of in reply. 'Axl isn't one to bother me like this, there must be something important.'

"I happened to run into an acquaintance of yours just now." Replied Axl, he seemed to be cheery about it, but something was wrong.

'Who could he mean, it isn't like he doesn't know who Ky is, though I doubt that it's him, who else is there.' Breaking him out of his thoughts Axl continued.

"She seemed to be looking for you. A woman in red… Not half bad, either." His eyes widened in surprise, she was here, he had to find her to lead him to, "That man".

"…Keep talking."

"Hold on there! How 'bout a quick match first, Sol?" He asked as the steel rod in his hands separated and a length of chain could be seen between the two now, out of the two halves of the rod came two sickle blades, Axl's weapon of choice the Dual Kusarigama was reveled. Just like Axl, he was always looking for some fun and since he was one of the few challenges that were around for him he knew he should have expected it.

"Geh. Whatever." He would just finish the match real quick and then get the information that he needed. "Bandit Revolver!" Sol shouted as he launched a spinning kick in Axl's direction, though he was ready and the kick hit the restored rod instead. Axl pushed him off and separated his weapon again intending to hit him on the way down, but Sol just flipped mid air over it. "Gunflame!" he shouted as he launched a fireball from his sword, Axl predicted this as well and brought up a barrier of some kind, the fire rolled off of it and Axl burst through, not a scratch on him, much to Sol's surprise. In this state of confusion Axl threw the bandana on his head off, it landed directly on Sol's head, he couldn't see a thing and started to reach up to take it off, but then something slashed his leg, it wasn't anything major, but it still caused him to fall. Axl reached over and took his bandana back and placed it on his head, Sol dusted himself off and faced Axl. He certainly was impressed, he knew that Axl had the potential to be strong, but no one had ever accurately predicted his moves like that before, but that was only the tip of the iceberg as he was soon to find out. "Pretty good." Said Sol as he gave Axl the thumbs up, Axl briefly smiled and began to toss one of his kusarigama up and down, Sol cracked his neck. This certainly was going to turn out to be an interesting day.

Sol decided to let Axl lead in this time, it really wasn't Axl's style, but he thought that he could get that to work against him. Axl sat for a moment as well, Sol suspected that he was trying to see what he would do next, just then Axl launched a quick strike by extending one of his kusarigama towards his face, though since he was on guard he just raised his sword to stop it, the blade bounced off and returned to Axl, but not before he launched another attack, lower this time.

Sol jumped back, landing on a wall, using the pent up energy from the jump back, he pushed forward bringing one leg out for a flying kick, Axl was still recovering from his last attack and didn't have time to dodge, it impacted right in his chest and sent him into a stone pillar of a building, which cracked slightly. "Ow, hey Sol, could you lighten up a bit, it is just a friendly match." Said Axl as he sat up; he looked up to see a flaming fist heading right for him, to which he ducked out of the way and off to one side, the pillar now crumbled into rubble.

"Heh, keep fighting like that and you'll never get better, even if it is just for fun you should give it your all." Replied Sol as he looked in the direction Axl had stumbled.

Axl he regained his cool, he didn't want to start looking bad now, plus Sol was right, he should fight his best at all times, why should he give anyone an inch. "Ok, this time is for real." And with that he started to walk backwards, Sol started to walk toward him, just as he had wanted. He let out one of his kusarigama, which started to spin and glow blue with energy. Sol didn't expect this and was quickly wrapped up by it, before he could try to escape though Axl had already jumped and pulled the rest of the chain over a hanging lamppost and pulled down with all of his weight, bringing Sol into the air with the effort. "I can't believe you fell for it." He said before snapping his fingers, the blue energy in the scythe exploded. One would think that this would rip Sol to pieces, but he was use to this sort of thing, he wasn't that hurt from it, but he did curse himself for falling for such a cheap ploy.

Sol stood up from his place on the ground, his clothes were a bit singed, but otherwise he was fine. "Well, looks like its time for me to get serious as well. Dragon Install!" A burst of flame appeared around Sol wrapping around him, he looked like he was covered in hot flame, but it didn't appear to hurt him. He grinned and ran forward bringing his sword out in front of him. "Gunflame!" he yelled again, though this time it was much bigger, an inferno erupted from the metal sending Axl blasting backwards.

"Ah, hot hot hot hot!" he yelled as he quickly put out all the fires that had sprung up on his clothing. That was it, he was always up for a challenge, but Sol was going just a little too far, time to end it. Axl quickly posed, red energy gathering around him, he had been perfecting this technique for just such an opportunity. Sol didn't know what to think of this little display, but he quickly ran forward, he didn't have much time left in his powered up state, he could already feel the headache creeping up on him and he needed to make this count so that he could catch up to I-no. This was just the thing that Axl wanted though, once Sol was in range he threw his kusarigama into the ground, the chains spread out everywhere, Sol saw them, but couldn't stop himself in time thanks to the Dragon Install, he stepped right on them and that's when it happened, the kusarigama came out of the ground and started to slash at him again and again, wrapping him in a sort of cocoon of chains, then as soon as it had begun, it was over and then **BOOM**, it exploded. Sol was already weak from his Dragon Install, but this just sent him over the top, he passed out. Axl, looked over his victory, though he hadn't meant to knock him out, but he was ecstatic that he had beaten Sol, then he noticed something, there seemed to be a rip in the air, he didn't know how to explain it, but then it opened up. "Oh no, I can't time slip now!" However it was too late, he was sucked in, but the rip didn't close, instead it stayed open for a few seconds and deposited two people on the ground, one was a girl that wore a school uniform, the other a boy in red.

"Where the hell are we?"

AN: Well that is it for this chapter, I really hope that I got Sol's and Axl's personality right, the fight was sort of hard to write since I didn't want to make it too long, but not really short too and I wanted people that might not have played Guilty Gear to get a feel for how the two fight, if anyone has any comments about how I could improve the fights, then please do say so, I would love to get better. Also incase you couldn't tell the first part of dialogue and fight between Axl and Sol was taken from the game. Next chapter will have a fight between Sol and Inuyasha, which one will prevail, well you will just have to wait and find out.


End file.
